5 Centímetros
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Te extraño, tu ausencia nunca se me hizo tan grande y larga. Y la primavera ya llegó... Sakura X Syaoran ONESHOT. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANA! C:


**N/A: **Un regalo de Cumpleaños para mi amiga Ana :3 un pequeñisimo oneshot que espero que disfrute en su cumpleaños numero 17!!. Cumple mañana...pero quise subir hoy. que demonios. Si, el titulo lo saque de un cortometraje llamado "5 Centimeters" es precioso, vayan a buscalo. es una orden U: . En fin...es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sakura y Syaoran...espero no haberla regado...No pregunten sobre detalles...(solo Ana LUL) porque fueron cosas que se me ocurrieron de la nada.

Disfruten mucho v:

_Para Ana_

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Gracias por todo amiga._

* * *

Talvez fue el sol o la terrible sensación de nausea fue la que me despertó.

De nuevo, ese sueño me estaba persiguiendo, como lo haría un animal salvaje a su presa, me tomaba desprevenido, en las noches en las que no pensaba que volvería a nacer como hacia ya mucho tiempo...

No...no era un sueño...sufrir dormido no puede tener un nombre como ese...

Pesadilla le queda chico.

Pero de nuevo, me cayó el recuerdo sobre la nuca: Escuela.

Me levanté de mi cama aún con el estomago revuelto, me puse mi uniforme, y tomé mi mochila, saliendo de mi cuarto en una despedida temporal y silenciosa.

Cerré la puerta, no quedó nada más que las sombras y el sudor.

Bajé apresurado sin tomar bocado...talvez preocupé a mi madre, pero ese no era mi mayor apuro...despidiéndome de la familia. Salí corriendo hacia la escuela.

Ah primavera.

Tenias que haber llegado pronto.

En el camino, sólo encontré parejas felices mañaneras que seguramente daban un paseo, bajo las hermosas flores de sakura que caían al suelo y adornaban con su color alegre la ciudad...flores, sonrisas, juguetes, niños...y un hermoso sol vespertino rojizo y vibrante que dejaba caer sus rayos en árboles rosas.

Dí un suspiro intentando ver el camino.

Todas esas cosas...hacían que mi mente la recordara...a ella.

No pasa un día sin extrañar sus besos en las noches y las mañanas.

Su simple presencia hacia que este Syaoran temblara de nervios y se dejara llevar por su voz.

Ella...solo ella era la que le había devuelto a mi mundo esa alegría que me faltaba, esa magia divina que solo ella, con su rostro y ser podían aportar.

Pero esa Ella..

La Sakura que tanto amo

Es a la que mis pesadillas destroza.

No quería...no.

La perdí hace tiempo...y mi mente me quería culpar de todo el daño que le había hecho.

Solo el hecho de pensarlo, sentía navajas en la garganta.

Nada peor que ver el amor de tu vida llorando en una obscuridad inmensa y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me siguen atormentando sus gritos.

Odio pensar que sigo sin saber donde está.

...

La escuela terminó pronto...sin hablar con nadie, sin pensar en nadie más que en mi conciencia maldita y su manera inconsciente de echarme la culpa de eso que fue imposible para mi. Jamás. Nunca nunca hubiera deseado mal para ella. Ni poseído de un demonio sediento de sangre...mi alma jamás se entregaría a otra cosa que no fuese ella.

Y suspiré en el hecho de recordar el día...

Cuando se fué, cuando de la nada...no estaba.

¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Algo le habrá pasado?. Oh Sakura...devoto a tu memoria no me he dedicado a otra cosa más que buscarte. Teniendo una doble vida, en los días soy estudiante y de noche te busco de negro por toda la ciudad.

Ya que es primavera...tu esencia será mas difícil de buscar.

Jamás pensé que me sentiría tan solo...sin tu cerca...

Comencé mi camino hacia la casa, suspirando y con la cabeza arriba, intentando pintarme una sonrisa falsa, engañándome de que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Mi caminar era pesado y arrastraba la sombra sin ganas...¿era talvez la tristeza? ¿o el querer ver el cielo mas tranquilamente?.

Y de nuevo el sol me regalaba sus rayos cálidos y brillantes de la tarde, alumbrando el camino de regreso a casa.

Las sakuras me aportaban el olor dulce que me recordaba a mi amada perdida.

Suspiré llevándome su aroma al alma.

Y al abrir los ojos.

Vi el paisaje más hermoso que nunca jamás habían registrado mis ojos.

"...Hola Syaoran".

Cabello castaño

Ojos verdes esmeralda cristalino

Solté la mochila.

Y oí su risa.

"...Mucho tiempo eh?".

Sol de la tarde rojizo y transparente.

Pétalos rosas envolviendo los pies de la Sakura que había extrañado tanto.

Y su sonrisa...ah, me sacó una risa nerviosa.

"...S-Si...mucho tiempo..."

La princesa se me acercó hasta estar cerca.

En el tiempo en el que cae un pétalo de los árboles rosas, pude probar de nuevo los labios que tanto había extrañado una vez. Su sabor, dulce...volviéndose amargo por las lagrimas que caían interviniendo entre nosotros, luego, una sonrisa y juntamos las manos haciéndolo promesa.

Jamás olvidare esa tarde.

Volví a tenerla a mi lado.

Hoy, con la luz del sol, la vi más radiante todavía.


End file.
